Frisk's Birthday
by 28-characters-later
Summary: After Flowey's rather big surprise on his birthday, he decides to throw a surprise party for Frisk for her own.


**This is essentially a direct sequel to Flowey's Birthday as it starts right after that one ends. I meant to post this on April 1, Frisk's actual birthday, but that didn't quite happen. Oops. At least it finally did get finished even if it took me longer than planned.**

 **There is a brief mention cameo of chocolate-addicted-demon, galaxythebat, sonofxaymaca and refiinedrogue from tumblr towards the end as I conciser Frisk/Flowey having met these four very canon in this AUs timeline. I have an image of the face Flowey makes to wake Frisk up on my DA (28CharactersLater)**

* * *

"So how do you feel about now officially being a Garcia?" Frisk asked the little flower as they sat in the backseat, on their way back home. Flowey held the signed, and now officially stamped copy of his adoption papers.

"It feels … I dunno. I haven't even had a last name since – Gosh, I don't even know." Not since he'd changed his name from Asriel to Flowey and he didn't remember when that even was. After a moment, he spoke again. "…When's _your_ birthday?"

"April first." After a moment, she then added, "If Sans ever says anything special about that – don't listen to him."

Flowey tilted his head in confusion. "Uh, ok."

When the car pulled up to the house, Flowey gave the adoption paperwork back to Luna. "Here," he paused, and then added "…Mom."

Luna took the papers before gently patting Flowey on the head, ruffling his petals softly. Flowey gave the hand a little head nuzzle.

As the family headed inside, Flowey asked: "Can I make a pillow fort and watch a movie?"

Frisk nodded. "Need help setting it up?"

Perfect. Flowey nodded, yellow petals bouncing. "I'll pick out the movie if you could make the little fort for me, sis?"

Frisk actually aww'd. "Of course!"

Once inside, Luna disappeared into her 'home office.' Dante gave both his children a hug before leaving for his own home. Flowey climbed down Frisk to the floor, carefully plucking her phone from her pocket as he went. With effort, and the careful use of vines, he kept it behind him while the human headed upstairs to grab some blankets. He smiled up the stairs until she disappeared around a corner, and then turned his attention to the phone.

Rubbing his vines across the screen, the little flower glared. Nothing happened. Determined, Flowey tried a few more times with no result. It seemed plant life didn't work on the touch screen. Growling and holding onto the phone with a vine, the flower crawled to the couch and slid the phone under it. Looking around the livingroom, Flowey spotted his new mother's briefcase by the door. Scuttling over, Flowey clicked open the locks, glanced around, and then began rummaging through it.

There it was. His vine coiled around the stylus. Flowey clicked the case closed, and scurried to the couch. He shoved the pen beside the phone.

He cringed a little. Should he really be doing this? He'd only _just_ been officially accepted as part of the family…

Flowey nodded to himself. It's not like he was going to keep these items. He just needed to find things out. It wasn't bad to do this, right?

The sound of Frisk coming back down the stairs made the little plant jump. Almost tripping over his own vines, Flowey scampered to the bookcase.

"Pick a movie?" the human asked.

"Uh – yeah!" he said enthusiastically, wrapping a vine randomly around a box and pulling it out.

Frisk gave him an odd look. "Really?"

Flowey looked at the DVD he was holding: _Nightmare Before Christmas_. "I, uh, really like it?"

Frisk shrugged. "Ok, just odd this time of year." She began setting up a fort using couch pillows and the blanket she'd brought down.

…

The next morning, the moment Flowey's eyes fluttered open, he quietly stretched his vines while still in the dirt to open the bedroom door so he wouldn't have to leap. Retracting them, he then eased his roots out of his dirt bed, and dashed downstairs.

Making a beeline for the couch, Flowey swept a vine under the couch, and scooped the phone and stylus from under it.

Tapping the stolen stylus on the screen, the little flower opened up Frisk's texting app and searched the contacts for Sans. He wasn't in the S's. Flowey blinked. But his name started with an S... Scrolling up and down the list, Flowey finally found him listed in the D's as 'Duncle Sans.'

The flower rolled his eyes. Tapping the name, he began working on a message.

[05:35 AM] ❤ Frisk ❤: It's Flowey. Frisk said her birthday on April 1. Said not to ask you about that day. Why?

Flowey waited. There was no response.

[05:56 AM] ❤ Frisk ❤: I know you're awake Trashbag!

[05:56 AM] Duncle Sans: …good morning to you too.

[05:56 AM] Duncle Sans: not cool to steal your sibling's phone y'know.

[05:57 AM] ❤ Frisk ❤: It's fine since we're official siblings now.

[05:57 AM] Duncle Sans: oh? so luna finally adopted you

[05:58 AM] Duncle Sans: and sure that makes theft and invention of privacy completely fine

[05:59 AM] ❤ Frisk ❤: You're not funny in the morning

[06:01 AM] ❤ Frisk ❤: Can you just tell me?

[06:02 AM] ❤ Frisk ❤: …Please? I'm really curious

[06:03 AM] Duncle Sans: it's april fool's day, day specifically for pranks.

[06:03 AM] Duncle Sans: so that's the kid's birthday?

[06:03 AM] Duncle Sans: nice.

[06:04 AM] ❤ Frisk ❤: When is it?

[06:04 AM] Duncle Sans: about a week and a bit

A noise caused the flower to jump and hold the phone close, eyes darting around the room. No one was there. But now his heart was pounding and his vines felt tingly. Flowey used the stylus to x out of the text app.

Putting the phone down, Flowey dragged the stylus back to Luna's brief case. He opened it just enough to slip the pen in before letting it click close.

Skittering back to the phone, Flowey stuffed it behind a couch cushion.

…

Later that morning:

"Can we play hide and seek outside?" Flowey asked, while Frisk looked around the living room.

"I guess?" She sounded distracted. "Have you seen my phone?"

Flowey swallowed and then pretended to look around for a moment before saying "Maybe it fell out in the couch when we made the fort…"

The human picked up each seat cushion, then tilted each backrest cushion forward. There it was. She raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. "Wow. That was good thinking. Thanks Flow-Flow." Flowey huffed loudly at the nickname. "What'd you wanna do again?"

"Hide and seek outside? You seek I hide?"

Frisk crossed her arms. "You gunna cheat by going underground again?"

Flowey shook his head. "I won't! Promise!"

Frisk seemed skeptical. "Alright… Go out and hide and then I'll come find you." With that, Frisk unlocked and opened the front door for him.

Scurrying out and around a bush, he burrowed underground. He didn't stay anywhere near the house. Instead he dug straight to Alphys' surface lab.

Popping up by the door, Flowey smacked a vine on it and waited.

Finally the door opened. Alphys looks around before her eyes fell on the tiny flower.

"O-oh! Flowey! Um… what d-do you need?" Flowey scuttled inside before answering. "W-why don't you come in…?" Alphys closed the door after him. "Flowey is there -"

"It's Frisk's birthday soon," Flowey interrupted, "and she, and Mom and Dad, did something really cool for me so I wanna do something good back."

Alphys blinked, taking it all in. "Mom and – ohmygosh! Luna finally adopted you!"

"As of yesterday I'm officially Flowey Garcia." He clapped two of his vines together. "Now then: Frisk's birthday…"

"Right, right! When is it again?"

"April first."

Alphys paused before going to her computer, shaking a finger as she talked. "I had another theory about an additional thing that could have caused that strange bond to form."

Flowey gave an annoyed huff. "Later!"

Alphys sighed. She sat down at her computer, then swiveled around to face the flower. "Alright, alright – do you have an idea of-of what you'd want to _do_ for your sister's birthday?"

Flowey tapped the tip of a vine on the floor. "Uh … Ah!" The tapping stopped. "She surprised _me_ – making me think no one was interested in me all day before surprising me. I wanna do something like that!"

Alphys nodded. "A surprise party, okay." She stroked her chin for a moment while she thought. "I could get Mettaton to organize a small show. A-and he and Undyne could help gather everyone up…" The scientist paused. "We just need to figure out a place…"

"What about where the barrier was?" Flowey suggested. "It's big enough and she wouldn't wander there herself."

Alphys nodded. "It could work. Anything else?"

Flowey thought for a moment. "I could steal Frisk's phone and Mom's pen thingy again to text the plan around."

"That – Flowey, no – I _could_ modify a phone to respond to your vines instead."

Flowey looked up at her. "I could have my own phone?"

"With parental control for certain things," Alphys added.

Flowey glared but didn't protest. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words died on his tongue when he heard Frisk's voice over their connection asking if he was being a little cheater and hiding underground again. "…I gotta go."

Alphys couldn't help but grin. She was still so fascinated by how they were able to communicate now. She stood to open the door for him.

Flowey burrowed underground, thinking up an excuse for where he'd gone.

…

Over the next few days, Frisk came close to figuring out the plan. Flowey discovered it was rather difficult keeping secrets from someone who could literally read his mind and sense his emotions. The human might not have been actively prying, but it was one of the rather annoying side effects of sharing a soul.

When Alphys called to tell Flowey his new phone was ready, Frisk had several questions.

"When did you ask Alphys for a phone?"

"I have a life outside of you," was his immediate question-deflecting 'answer.' He then proceeded to burrow away to collect the new phone. Before long, he returned. "Lemme see your contacts. I need to add some."

As the human went through each contact, holding the phone out for the flower to see each number, she made an interesting discovery when pulling up Sans' details. When she held the phone out again, rather than the screen showing the contact info, it displayed the recent texts. The flower had been caught using her phone without permission.

Flowey gulped. "In my defense, you made a big deal out of it and you know how well I handle being curious about something. I mean technically that's your fault. You coulda just told me yourself rather than making it sound all interesting and then refusing to tell me."

Frisk sighed in frustration. She didn't have a good comeback though: he had a point. She _had_ refused to discuss her birth date. Frisk went back to showing Flowey contact info.

Once finished, Flowey claimed he was going to text everyone that he had a new phone. While that was true, his first mission was a request.

Flowey pulled up the contact for the energy user, Jamaar.

[06:50 PM] ✿Flowey✿: It's Flowey. I gotta phone! It's Frisk's birthday on April 1. We're doing a surprise party at 4 at the mountain entrance where the barrier used to be, cook sweet things for it.

[06:51 PM] ✿Flowey✿: Um, please, or something.

[06:52 PM] Tolerable Human: Alright, I'll make a cake for her. I should be able to finish it in time.

Satisfied, Flowey proceeded to let the others know of his new phone.

…

On April first, in the morning, Frisk felt a small weight climb onto her chest and remain. "Flowey, c'mon dude, lemme sleep," came a tired whine. At no response, Frisk peeked an eye open, and nearly jumped out of her skin.

Flowey's face had shifted to a far too wide mouth with sharp jagged fangs and hollow black eyes with little red slits, one larger than the other, for pupils. Somehow it even looked like he was dripping black ooze out of all three orifices. Or maybe those were just well placed shadows. It was hard to tell a mere three inches from her own face.

As soon as Frisk managed to barely muffle a shriek with her blanket, Flowey fell backwards in a fit of giggles. He even had to wipe a tear from one of his now normal again eyes. "your Faa-aa-aaceee!" he continued to cackle.

Checking that her heart was indeed still beating, Frisk pushed herself up. "My face? – YOUR face, you little demon! That was terrifying to wake up to!"

That only made the little plant giggle harder.

Frisk turned to the clock to see what ungodly hour Flowey chose to scare the life out of her. To her surprise it actually wasn't. He'd waited until almost nine. Turning back to the viney bundle of titters, Frisk patted the little flower. She scooped him up, swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, then headed downstairs for some breakfast.

They were greeted with their mother sitting near a happy birthday sign with her phone at the ready. Frisk managed to fake a 'surprised' expression, and the shutter of the camera phone was heard.

"Happy Birthday, baby." Mom then launched into the 'Birthday Song.'

Frisk grinned.

Flowey used their telepathy to ask, 'She was up even earlier than I was in order to set this all up! What _is_ this?'

'Tradition. Every birthday since I can remember.'

"Later tonight your dad will come over and we can go out for a dinner and some cake," Luna said, putting her phone away.

"How much later?" Flowey asked, worry in his tone. "Before or after four?"

"After, I think."

Flowey sighed. Realizing Frisk was looking at him with eyebrows raised, Flowey quickly waved a vine. "You know! I, uh, I get tired when it starts getting dark! I know we're not gunna have cake first and I don't wanna miss out on that!"

Frisk didn't buy it, but didn't press the matter.

…

As four approached, Flowey grabbed Frisk's phone from her hand.

"Hey!"

"Come get it if you want it back!" With that Flowey shoved an end of it in his mouth so he could hold it while fleeing on all of his vines.

Frisk chased him around the livingroom. Flowey leaped for the window sill, but missed and crashed to the floor. "Oummmf!" was the only sound he could make around the phone. After a few more loops around the room and he succeeded reaching the sill. She almost caught him as he wiggled up, but with the window open, he succeeded in leaping out just in time.

Flowey waited just outside until Frisk opened the door, running out. That's when he started burrowing, popping up often enough for her to be able to follow him.

It never even dawned on the human where she was being led until she finally pounced on him. A little too easily actually. He was fleeing and then after getting to a certain point he just stopped, and let himself be grabbed.

Flowey spit the phone out into Frisk's hand and she cringed at the nectar now covering it.

Before she could say anything, it suddenly occurred to her they weren't alone. Turning towards the opening of the mountain, Frisk was greeted with just about every single monster she'd helped free from the underground. Including a few who weren't from the underground, such as Galaxy, the grey bat in a space hoodie, Spy, the dark red-clad mercenary from the past, Chara from another timeline, and Jamaar, the Jamaican energy user near some rather tasty looking treats.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FRISK!" everyone cried.

"Surpriiise!" Flowey added.

"Flowey, did you set this up?"

Flowey held his vines up in a rather flashy shrug. "Weeell, I don't wanna brag – but yeah."

"Don't lie, Petalhead!" Undyne shouted. "You gathered maybe five tops, then begged each of them to get the rest!"

"You dummies wouldn't have even gathered everyone if I never told you to!" Flowey shouted back.

"Easy, easy," Frisk cut in, patting Flowey softly.

As Flowey opened his mouth, the two were scooped up by Papyrus. Sans was with him, bony hands in his hoodie pockets. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HUMAN FRISK!"

Frisk laughed and hugged the tall skeleton back. "Thanks Papyrus!" After a moment, Papyrus set the girl down.

"eh kiddo," Sans started, "knock, knock."

Both Flowey and Papyrus glared at him.

"Who's there?" Frisk grinned.

"SANS, DON'T RUIN THE HUMAN'S BIRTHDAY."

"abby."

"Abby who?"

"abby birthday, kid!" With that, Sans pulled a bar of soap wrapped in a bow out of his pocket.

"Wow. Rude," Flowey stated, flatly. "Are you saying Frisk stinks?"

"nah. it's cuz it's a _soap-prize_ birthday party!" Sans winked while Frisk started to giggle.

"OH MY GOD, SANS! HOW COULD YOU?"

Flowey smacked himself in the face with one of his vines.

Something else smacked into the flower's face. A clump of cake stuck to his face. Tossed by Jerry.

"Hey! That's for eating! Not throwing!"

"Oh god! Who invited Jerry!"

The cake wasn't one of the things he'd made, but Jamaar was still pissed about the waste.

Someone else liked the idea however because "Birthday Food Fight!" was screamed and another clump was tossed. Still at Flowey though.

"Throw it at someone else, not just me!" the little flower shouted, scooping the mess from his petals and flinging it back.

This hit Undyne.

A series of 'Ooooh's' went through the crowd of monsters as the former captain of the royal guards whipped the cake mush off her face.

"I think the flower's gunna die," someone said.

"Oh it's on, Petalhead!" She grabbed the nearest item and heaved it at him.

The plant tried to move out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. The Jell-O mold hit him with almost enough force to knock him from Frisk's shoulder. Almost.

Frisk let out a laugh at how annoyed Flowey looked. Growling, the little flower scooped the mess from himself and smooshed it into the human's face.

"…So, food fight?"

"Food fight!" One of the other monsters grabbed some more cakes, and started to throw them. These apparently were brought by Muffet as soon the monster was tackled by spiders.

Temmies ran around in the mess leaving cake paw prints everywhere.

A Woshua ran around trying to clean monsters off.

Someone threw a Moldsmal.

Within minutes, the gathering dissolved into chaos. Spy slipped away to avoid anything getting on his suit. Several monsters also stepped back, not wanting to get involved. They did however stay close enough to _watch_ the sugary carnage.

Frisk giggled. A quick wash-up might be needed before the family dinner later. But she really loved her surprise party.


End file.
